Falling Water
by Mellaniefox
Summary: Inspired by Balto and Warriors. Culture is partly related to both, survival from Warriors, and mixed breeds from Balto.


A wolf like figure made it's way through the trees, pelt brushing up against the bushes. It's pelt reflected black off the night sky, and mist only made it worse. The mist suddenly shifted, and you could see that it was in fact a wolf creature; of some type, that is. The male's pelt was a dim white and gray, but it faded once the mist shifted again, and he ran off.

_It's only a matter of time! I must find Darceda at once...Oh, ... once I put my teeth in his neck...! _

His thoughts swirled around his head as he became dizzy, but he wouldn't allow the drowse to take over him. Instead, he just pushed his hinds paws and made bigger leaps as he ran. Confussion marked every area, and his sense of smell faded away by the moment. Every step seemed like his last one.

_DD..D...Darrrrceda..._

The blue figure stood high on a rock, watching the nearby land. He turned his gaze to the wolf, then dissapeared, trying to make it seem as if the white wolf only imagined he was there. But the white wolf didnt give in, and he chased after his enemy. It suddenly rained, soft at first, then poured and turned into an ice storm.

_DAMNIT!_

The white wolf turned direction in hopes of seeing the blue wolf, but he was nowhere in sight. More confussion crowded his mind untill he realised what he really was supposed to be going after. He shifted his weight to a fast turn, paws sliding in the mud and ice stinging his fur. His mate and pups could die from the rain and ice. Of course, he thought Rose was too stubborn to leave the pups alone and would die with them. It only made him more detirmined.

Soon enough he saw them, Rose and what seemed to be only 1 pup. _Oh no, please, ancestors! Let it not be! _He was far away from both his mate and pup, and they could get hit by the ice on the neck any moment and die. But what happened next had him bewildered. The blue wolf jumped out from a nearby rock and grabbed the pup, taking the it to a nearby cave. He then came back and guided the white wolf's mate by his tail to the cave aswell.

The white wolf raced down a mudslide and a few more, trying to get to the sceane. As soon as he did, he raced to the cave. The blue wolf was gone.

"Where is he, Rose!?"

The female red wolf stopped in fear. "He...he's gone..."

The next night 

"Iplua...you know he will come," the female red wolf murmered under her breath. Sorrow flashed in her eyes as she looked up at the white wolf. His fur bristled in anger. "I cant believe this! My only daughter will become a goddess, and as the fool's apprentice! He never brought anything good to this pack, and now it will be even worse!" he snarled. Suppossidly, his name was Iplua, meaning 'shard' in english. "You don't understand, Rose. Something bad will happen to her and..." He stopped and looked up at his mate. Rose felt her heart periced. "It's not your fault, Rose...Darceda did this and you know it. It was all a setup." After that, it was silent.

A few moments later the blue and grey wolf walked up the rocks to their cave. He looked at the two. "I would like to see the new goddess of the pack."

Iplua snarled, loud and fierce, but the blue wolf didnt flinch. "If you even touch me our ancestors will be angry."

Rose looked down at her paws and kept the peace, but Iplua was only getting angry. "We do not share ancestors! You're a traitor and nobody respects the fact, Darceda!" He bared his fangs at the blue wolf.

That didn't stop Darceda. He went past Rose and inside the cave, where a small, white, wolf was sleeping. He nodded of approval and turned around. "I will come back when the time comes," He murmered. "Don't underestimate it." His tail twitched and a gust of wind blew, the family shielding there eyes. When they opened them, the god was gone.

------------------

Falling Water was writen and thought up by me, Mellanie Fox. All ideas belong to me, and if you steal, you will be regret it.

Some names in this story is from the Hapen Wolf culture, and yes; the Hapen Wolves are my creation. In other words, some of the names are created by me and shall be used by me only. Hapen Wolves are the mix of lupes (Neopets) and the normal wolves. As they came together, the pures died out. So some characters may have more wolf characteristics, and some may have more lupe characteristics.

Hapen words: Darceda, Iplua

English Key:

Darceda means Blue Fire

Iplua means Shard

Later in the story, I MIGHT accept people to use my ideas. MIGHT. Which means, right now you CANNOT unless you have my permission.

If you would like your wolf character to be a Hapen Wolf, please message me and I will work it out with you )


End file.
